


The Three Fs

by DecepticonDrone



Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla KOTM
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Relationships, Eggs, F/M, FUCK, False King of the Monsters, False Queen of the Monsters, Feeding, Fluff, Food, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Interspecies Sex, Kaiju, King of the Monsters, M/M, Mating Rituals, Multi, Nesting, Queen of the Monsters, Wing Kink, fight, hybrid babies, hydra creature, polyamory (kinda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonDrone/pseuds/DecepticonDrone
Summary: "Food, a fight, or a fuck."A small collection of short stories based on this quote from "Godzilla: King of the Monsters"





	1. Food (Godzilla x Mothra)

Mothra had risked her life to help save Godzilla and keep Ghidorah from reining over all Kaiju as King of the Monsters. It was only fitting that after the fight, Godzilla would aid her in her recovery. It had taken quite some time for Godzilla to maneuver his way back to where Mothra had gone into her cocoon, but once he arrived there he was relived to not see any human camps or have any humans trailing him for the time being. 

He gently laid the battered and burned Mothra in the shallow water, making sure to keep her head out of the water. The pure mountain water slowly began cleaning the wounds on her massive wings and ridding her fluff of ash from her fight with Rodan. Her once beautiful wings had holes scorched into them by Rodan's flames and laid limply next to her. Godzilla had only been able to get her to respond in almost a whisper to know she was still alive. Her life at risk due to using her energy to try and heal Godzilla during his epic showdown with the evil Ghidorah. 

It was about two days later that Mothra finally stirred again. Her eyes glowing slightly and wings twitching. She made a small chirp like noise, getting Godzilla's attention. He looked over at the weakened Kaiju, making a concerned and quizzical rumble. She lifted her wings slightly before dropping them back into the fresh water with a pained noise. She was still extremely weak after the fight. Godzilla rumbled a noise of sympathy and laid flat on his stomach facing Mothra. The two stayed that way for awhile, until Mothra fell back into a much needed sleep. 

Mothra awoke after only a couple hours this time. She was able to lift her wings a bit higher and for a bit longer before having to let them drop back into the water again. Godzilla was pleased to see the burned holes vanishing, slowly but surely. Mothra was regaining her strength, but not as fast as Godzilla would have expected. He soon realized that Mothra was probably not only weak due to the fight, but was also weak due to hunger as well. With a rumble that promised he'd return, Godzilla took off to find sustenance for the weakened Queen of the Monsters. 

When Godzilla had returned almost a day later, he was surprised to see that Mothra had managed to slowly move a bit further out of the water on her own. Her wings were still dipping in it, but now only her thorax was in the water. He soon moved over, flopping down onto his stomach and dropping a large mutated flower in front of Mothra. At first she seemed put off and a bit untrusting, but eventually began to try and move her head to drink the nectar from the plant. With a weak cry of dismay, she laid her head down in defeat. She had used too much energy trying to escape the pool to lift her head long enough to drink. 

Godzilla grumbled in irritation, noticing Mothra's wings flutter in a challenging fashion at the noise. There was still fight in her left. The drive to survive. He need only help her along. Grabbing the plant in his mouth, Godzilla slowly and gently pushed the flower to Mothra's tongue. The female Kaiju almost instantly began gulping down the flower's nectar, making pleased noises as she did so. 

Mothra made a satisfied chirp as the nectar was drained to nothing, soon getting up wobblily and attempting to move out of the water more. Godzilla stood to get out of her way, still staying nearby if the one who'd help him win his own battle and overcome his own injuries required assistance. Mothra moved out of the water and onto the beach, her wings now fully healed and her fluff clean. She chirped happily before laying back down in the soft water bank, eyes no longer glowing as she decided to rest. 

Godzilla flopped down carefully next to her, careful to not bump the recently healed Kaiju. As he closed his own eyes he felt something light drape over him. He cracked open an eye slightly to see that Mothra had draped a wing over him, as a friendly gesture of thanks or something more…Godzilla truly didn't know. Assuming the later, he shimmied closer to Mothra. He nuzzled his snout against her fluffy cheek, happily rumbling when Mothra let out a pleased response that sounded a bit like a high pitched purr, before closing his eyes again and allowing himself to rest with her.


	2. Food (Ghidorah x Rodan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place shortly after Godzilla's defeat that lead the humans to think he had died.

It had been almost a week since Ghidorah had defeated Godzilla. He had all Kaiju doing his bidding, destroying all human cities and readying the world for reconstruction. The new King of the Monsters sat atop Rodan's one-time prison as if it was a throne. Rodan perched nearby on a large pile of rubble. Ghidorah's heads turned towards Rodan, a commanding growl emitting from the middle one. It was a command to go retrieve food for the King. Knowing the punishment that could be inflicted upon her if she did not comply, Rodan took off to retrieve food for her King. 

She returned some hours later, landing in front of King Ghidorah with a submissive noise. In her maw were many human corpses. Bloodied corpses of many men, some women, and three and a half children. She dropped the bloodied carcasses of her victims in front of him and backed away so that her King may feast on them. 

The three headed Kaiju began to eat the meal, the heads occasionally arguing with each other over who got to eat which parts of the human smorgasbord. Soon only a small amount of human meat remained in the gore filled pile. Looking up, Ghidorah gazed at Rodan thoughtfully. She had put up a decent fight when she had first emerged from her prison. Despite having been awake for less time than him, she did not hesitate to challenge the hydra-like Kaiju for dominance over the others. Though he had defeated her, he spared her life. She had been a respectable opponent and her pension for killing the human pests was something Ghidorah found useful. She submitted to him, pledged her loyalty, and had so far followed through spectacularly with his ever command. Perhaps she deserved a reward. 

Ghidorah knew it had been some time since he allowed any Kaiju, let alone Rodan, to eat. She was most definitely beginning to feel weakened by her hunger. Ghidorah didn't particularly dislike the Kaiju being too weak to challenge him due to hunger, but Rodan was somehow different. The three heads looked at each other before huffing in agreement, taking the messy pile of human remains in the middle's maw and dropping it in front of Rodan. 

Rodan looked up at her King in surprise, her wings fluttering slightly from the delicious smell of meat that filled her nostrils. Looking up at Ghidorah one last time, she began to eat the remaining humans after her King nodded in approval. She hungrily swallowed down the bloody meat and even the bones, emitting a happy purring like noise as she did so. After finishing, she bowed to King Ghidorah with a grateful call. 

Ghidorah nodded to Rodan and motioned for her to follow him back to the top of his self-proclaimed throne. He perched himself at the peak, Rodan by his right side. He flared out his right wing, draping it over Rodan to proclaim her as the new Queen of Monsters as Mothra was not there to stop him. His right head leaned down, licking Rodan's cheek before straitening back up again when the center head huffed in annoyance at his affectionate actions. The left made a huffing chuckle at the right's sour expression.

Rodan allowed herself to relax, knowing now that she had been chosen by Ghidorah as the Queen for her fiery spirit and obedience. She was now the Queen of Monsters and that brought her much confidence and pride. She felt as though she could even kill the ex-Queen Mothra now if she desired to. 

The King and Queen of Monsters shared one last look with each other before facing the world before them, letting out their calls of victory and challenges to any who may oppose them. They knew none would respond, and that made them both swell with pride.


End file.
